It's a new year of Middle School
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: The whole gang has moved up a grade. We look into Liza's life as she faces unrequited romance with a new boy and Pop and how her friends help her with problems she has against the Pops. LizaxOC, MarcxChloe


**Liza's PO.V.**

"Ok class, today is the very first class of eighth grade!" Ms. Young announced, gaining groans and fake cheers from my art class. I smiled softly; glad to be back in my element. Wow, it was official. I, Liza Manson, am now in eighth grade. "Before I officially begin, please welcome our new student, Caleb Winters."

We all looked to the doorway and saw a tall boy with broad shoulders with a cocky smile imprinted on his tanned face. From the way he slung his backpack over his shoulder, I knew he was going to be a Pop. I turned away from him and took a seat on a prepared easel.

"Ok, Caleb, why don't you take the easel next to Liza here." I inwardly groaned as Ms. Young gestured toward me. As he took his seat, I gave him a small smile; just to let him know that I was friendly.

"Ok class! Let's officially begin!"

* * *

My lips were pursed as I concentrated on my drawing. Beside me, I heard Caleb chuckle. I looked towards him, a strawberry blush colouring my cheeks. His emerald eyes were laughing at my hazel ones.

"You look funny when you draw. What're you drawing anyway?" He got out of his seat and glanced over my shoulder and gave a low whistle. "You're good." I looked back to my easel and looked at my sketch of Ms. Young. The compliment made me blush a cherry red.

"Thanks, but this is just a sketch." I whispered, waving away his compliment. Caleb laughed even louder, gaining stares from the Pops. Throughout the rest of the lesson, Caleb watched over my shoulder and more than once, I shot him a strained look that said "please back off".

**-Lunch, fifth period-**

"Liza! Hey!" Jenny waved to me during fifth lunch period. I smiled and rushed over, careful to not drop my bowl of spaghetti. Almost all of the gang had arrived; Chloe, Jenny, Marilyn, Carolyn and I had noticed that we had two extra people sitting with us.

"Felicia! Rachel!" I grinned and sat between Marilyn and Chloe. "You guys have fifth lunch period too." Rachel and Felecia fist bumped and grinned.

"Yup, that means get to see you guys and Josh!" squealed Felicia, her dark brown eyes turning dreamy. I grinned and placed a fork-full of pasta into my mouth. Everybody knew Josh and Felicia was an item ever since the sixth grade. Frankly I wasn't surprised they made it a whole year. They were incredibly adorable together.

Everybody laughed. I saw Marc and Josh appear, their surprised faces not a shock to me. Josh looked ecstatic at the sight of his girlfriend being here with him, at lunch. Marc grinned and took the seat on the other side of Chloe while Josh practically ran to the spare seat next to Felicia.

There was the sound of plates dropping and 300 eyes immediately looked for the source. Toward the end of the cafeteria line was a screaming Pop, Dana Harrison, and Caleb. I sat back down to try and be polite about the situation but I heard another scream and pretty much everyone else was watching so I stood on my seat and tried not to fall.

"Omg! You are SO paying for that you—" Dana looked up from her stained skirt and started mumbling and her eyes had this weird dreamy expression. She was joined by Addie and Claire, both of which had the same expression.

Addie walked past the mess and went behind Caleb, trailing her manicured nails-of-death around his shoulders. "Who are you?"

Caleb gave a sideways glance at Addie and smirked. "Caleb Winters, eighth grade."

* * *

"Caleb Winters huh? First day of seventh grade and already I'm more interested in guys." We all looked to Chloe who had the same dreamy expression as the Pops. Marc rolled his eyes and began eating his packed lunch. The twins exchanged glances and their pudgy faces turned bright pink.

Josh gave a worried glance at Felicia who smiled broadly at him. The two started talking about whatever while the cafeteria returned into its noisy state. I looked to Chloe and noticed she was still staring at Caleb.

"Chlo, hey Chlo!" I waved my hand in front of her face, snapping her back to reality. She blinked twice and flashed me a sheepish smile. I gave her a small smile and took mouthful of pasta.

"So, guys," I looked to Marc, who was holding up his camera, "What did ya guys do during the holidays?" I cowered away from the camera as Chloe took centre table. As she chatted on about how she went to a proper drama camp, I stared out the giant windows that surround the cafeteria.

"Omg, Liza is staring into space, Addie!"

"That is so weird! I thought to be a good artist you should have a good focus?" Addie sneered, her sparkling blue eyes laughing with spite. I blushed and tried to ignore them. Unfortunately, the thought just replayed in my head.

"Hey, Liza, that new hot guy is staring at you!" Chloe gushed. Chloe gushed? I wasn't the only one who noticed; Jenny was eyeing Chloe suspiciously but shrugged and went back to eating. I looked to the end of the cafeteria line and saw him grinning at me.

I quickly stared back down in my food and blushed. I heard the soft buzz of a camera recording and looked up to see Mark and Jenny giggling, the camera facing me. I gasped and threw my un-opened Jell-O at them, fuming but smiling slightly. The whole table burst out laughing.

**-At home-**

"Liza, honey! Please come down here!" My mom called from downstairs. I got off my desk and took the steps down two at a time.

"Yeah mom?" I said as Spencer rushed up and hugged me. I walked into the living room and saw a familiar seventeen year-old. My face broke into the widest grin as I ran to the girl. "Sis! You're home!" I hugged her and she laughed, wrapping her pale arms around me.

"Liz, Spence, how are you?" My older sister, Anna, asked. I grinned and hugged her even tighter, giving her my answer. She ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Sis, sis! Look what I can do!" Spencer shouted. Anna and I watched as Spencer attempted at a cartwheel. He fell on his back half way through. I brought my hands to cover my mouth and I rushed forward, helping him up. Anna was laughing away and mom just shook her head disapprovingly. "See! I can do a cartwheel!"

"I see!" Laughed Anna. I gave Spencer a stern look and smiled at mom and Anna. It was nice having my sis home again!

* * *

"OMG have you seen that new kid, Caleb's arms? They're so muscular!" a Pop gushed as I entered Biology class that Tuesday morning. I rolled my eyes and took a seat near the front. I checked my timetable for which teacher I had today; Ms. Tyres.

I've heard from ninth graders that she was tough, always giving out tonnes of homework during her classes. The bell rang and the kind face of Ms. Tyres entered. I knew she was just putting a kind face for now, to make a good impression. Sitting down on her desk, she turned to the corner of the class where Maya and Claire were gossiping.

"Maya, would you please share with the rest of the class." Forty eight eyes turned to the direction of the two Pops. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Tyres grin. The two Pops froze, and for the first time, I saw them flush in embarrassment. Ms. Tyres set down her square glasses and looked at them expectedly. "Well?"

"It was nothing, miss." Mumbled Claire, who was looking at the ground with embarrassment. Smirking, Ms. Tyres turned back to the board and started the lesson. For the rest of the class, the two Pops sat, giving evil glares to Ms Tyres whenever her back was turned.

* * *

"Hey, Liza right!" a familiar voice called out. I turned around and adjusted my hat, my eyes caught sight of Caleb running towards me and I froze. He flashed me a grin and then before I knew it, he was walking with me. "Where're you going anyways? I thought you take the bus?"

I looked at him. _How did you...?_ "I'm meeting some of my friends at the mall for some get-back-to-school fun." He started laughing and I started feeling a bit self-conscious. Crossing my arms, I kept on walking. It was already quite windy for a September afternoon and the cold nipped away on my rosy cheeks.

"Can I join you? Jonathan's planning a welcome back party and told me to spread the word." Caleb smiled down at me. _Jonathan Anderson? A pop?_ Looking at him, he wore a huge grin that already gave away his truthfulness.

_You're no ordinary Pop aren't you?_

**Ahahah yeah... I've made another story. *sighs* just something I thought of since Liza is my favourite character in HISMS. I just thought it would be interesting to see what another year in Joyce Kilmer Middle School does to the gang if there was some romance in it... yeah well...**

**TheShippingMaster and stormed out.**


End file.
